Dancing on the beach
by Ali-shan
Summary: [Complète]TRADUCTION. Chacun des pilotes gère émotionellement leurs morts. Mais Duo le fait dangereusement...Dernier chapitre!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** Dancing on the beach

**Auteur:**Sunhawk, Ali-shan traduit

**Couple**: Rien de surprenant.

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sunhawk, les personnages à leurs créateurs. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire.

**Note**: Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire les fics de Sunhawk, ce sont des pures merveilles. Antedaemonia traduit déjà The Ion Arc, qui est à mon sens sa meilleure histoire, et l'une des plus fascinantes. Bon, bien sûr, il faut lire en anglais.

Dernière chose, si vous voulez reviewer Sunhawk, sachez qu'elle NE PARLE PAS français, et que c'est assez frustrant pour elle de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle écrit. Un petit effort pour lui écrire en anglais ici, merci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

Il dansait sur la plage

Quatre était le premier à l'avoir remarqué. En voyant qu'après chaque mission qui exigeait les Gundams, de tuer et des destructions de masse, Duo disparaissait juste après. Il n'en parla pas, jugeant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais une fois qu'il s'en était aperçu, il ne pouvait empêcher sa curiosité.

La première fois, il réalisa que Duo n'était pas revenu à la planque avec le reste de l'équipe, mais était «parti se promener» bien que la nuit fut plutôt fraîche. Mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus et alla se coucher et Duo vint un certain temps après cela, indécelable.

Mais ayant piqué sa curiosité, il commença à regarder, et la fois suivante où cela arriva, il attendit, éveillé, et il se passa des heures avant que Duo ne revienne, courbé et tremblant de froid, allant directement se coucher avec rien de plus qu'un «bonne nuit» marmonné à son ami. Le jour suivant tout sembla normal, mais Quatre n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de l'esprit.

La quatrième fois, il succomba à la curiosité et suivit son partenaire, faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir en sachant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de sérieusement anormal ici pour ne pas que Duo s'en rende compte, lui le maître du camouflage.

Il faisait totalement noir, une pâle demi-lune dans le ciel, et la nuit était très froide. Quatre fut surpris quand ils arrivèrent sur la plage. Il se cacha derrière la promenade en planches et observa Duo se diriger vers la plage et rester un moment au bord de l'eau, regardant la lune. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Duo commença à se déshabiller, empilant avec attention ses habits sur le sable, loin de l'eau où ils ne seraient pas mouillés. Il portait un maillot de bain en dessous de ses vêtements et Quatre faillit crier quand il réalisait que Duo projetait d'aller dans l'eau, mais pas seulement, qu'il en avait l'intention depuis qu'il s'était habillé ce matin. On était fin novembre, et bien que les températures ne fussent pas négatives, il faisait bien trop froid pour aller nager.

Duo retourna au bord de l'océan, semblant ne pas remarquer l'eau glaciale entourer ses chevilles. Lentement, il ramena sa natte et la défit, la peignant à travers ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe mollement autour de son corps, dansant sur la brise nocturne. Il s'immergea dans les vagues jusqu'à la taille et plongea.

Quatre plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour réprimer le cri qui s'en échappait et essaya de rester là où il se trouvait. Dieu! Comment pouvait-il le supporter? L'eau devait être glaciale!

Duo nagea tout droit, comme s'il voulait suivre le chemin argenté que la lune projetait à la surface de l'eau, et Quatre ne l'aperçut bientôt plus dans le noir. L'eau était presque calme, et pendant un moment il pouvait entendre le son des éclaboussures de Duo lorsqu'il s'éloignait dans la nuit. Les minutes passèrent; bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ici? Quatre s'avança d'un pas tremblant; que devait-il faire? Il ne pouvait définitivement pas le chercher dans le noir. Quelles étaient ses intentions? D'autres minutes passèrent, et Quatre commença à paniquer, partagé entre courir chercher de l'aide et le chercher lui dans l'eau. Etait-ce une sorte d'étrange tentative de suicide? Jusqu'où nageait-il? Que faisait-il? Quatre commença à courir pour trouver un téléphone et appeler à l'aide quand il entendit des bruits indiquant que Duo revenait.

Avec un faible soupir de soulagement, il alla se dissimuler et observa Duo émerger de l'eau, s'arrachant des profondeurs comme une étrange créature marine, ses cheveux flottant sur l'eau autour de lui, se collant à son corps à sa sortie de l'eau. Vous n'auriez jamais imaginé en le regardant que l'eau devait avoir la température d'un congélateur; il s'éloigna de l'eau vers la plage comme s'il sortait d'une douche. Il se retourna et regarda à nouveau la lune pendant un moment, sa peau pâle colorée par la lueur de la lune, et seulement ensuite commença doucement à…danser.

Quatre n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucune musique, du moins en dehors de l'esprit de Duo, mais il commença à bouger au même rythme qu'une mélodie sourde, en restant juste à la même place, se mouvant dans le clair de lune. Puis en bougeant sur la plage, virevoltant et se balançant, ses bras se courbant gracieusement. Le vent froid nocturne détacha ses cheveux de son corps et à mesure qu'ils séchaient, ils commencèrent à voler autour de lui.

Quatre était fasciné. Il n'aurait pas pu bouger de sa cachette même si sa vie en dépendait. C'était magnifique. Duo était magnifique. Il se redressait puis s'abaissait sur la petite parcelle de sable, et la danse s'accéléra; ajoutant des tours et des courbes et d'incroyables mouvements. La nuit fraîche le sécha rapidement, et Quatre se demandait pourquoi il ne frissonnait pas en attrapant rapidement ses vêtements. Il aurait pu danser sur n'importe quelle scène du pays; Quatre le comprit juste en le regardant. Sa propre éducation l'avait conduit aux théâtres les plus sélectifs de son pays, et Duo rivalisait avec n'importe quel danseur qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Bien qu'il manquait clairement d'entraînement, il était plus que doué.

Désormais totalement sec, Duo dansait comme s'il avait le vent pour partenaire, se jetant dans ses bras n'attendant que lui, semblant flotter dans l'air pendant de longs battements de cœurs, sa chevelure le suivant comme de sombres ailes. Bien que Quatre ne vit pas comment, le tempo de la danse sembla seulement s'accélérer et bientôt la peau de Duo brillait de nouveau, cette fois de sueur. Quatre pouvait le voir haleter, même à cette distance. Il commença à courir vers l'endroit où il avait commencé, et soudainement sauta aussi haut que Quatre l'avait vu faire, ses bras étendus, ses jambes droites derrière lui, et ça aurait été un plongeon parfait s'il avait sauté d'un plongeoir, mais il n'y avait clairement rien d'autre devant lui que du sable et sa pile de vêtements. Quatre ne comprenait pas; le mouvement était tel qu'il semblait qu'il attendait que quelqu'un soit là pour le rattraper.

A la dernière minute, juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol avec sa poitrine et sa taille, ses bras et jambes tombèrent comme s'ils étaient contorsionnés, et il s'écroula, désarticulé, sur sa pile de vêtements. Il ne bougea pas pendant une poignée de minutes, haletant tellement fort, Quatre pouvait l'entendre, puis lentement, il sembla se hisser sur le côté, et tomba sur le sable.

Les tremblements commencèrent alors, et Quatre l'observa assez longtemps pour être sûr que Duo était capable de se rhabiller avant de s'éclipser, voulant rentrer à la planque avant son partenaire.

Quatre y arriva sans difficultés, et était dans sa chambre la porte grande ouverte, scrutant le couloir quand Duo arriva finalement. Quatre le vit arriver, frissonnant et respirant encore bruyamment pour regagner son souffle, ses bras enroulés autour de son propre corps glacé, une main pressée sur le centre de son abdomen. Il disparut de sa vue, et Quatre entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer, et peu après le son de la douche.

Quatre referma sa porte, et se prépara à aller se coucher, ne sachant pas quoi penser des évènements de la nuit. Il savait au fond de lui-même que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais en même temps pressentant qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment pas clair qui se passait.

Le lendemain Duo était de bonne humeur, débarquant dans la cuisine et proposa même son aide à Trowa et Quatre pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils le laissèrent couper les oignons et les poivrons pour les omelettes, bien qu'après l'avoir observé quelques minutes, Trowa le menaça de lui faire avaler tout ce qui était tâché de sang.

'Je sais manipuler un couteau' Duo lui fit une grimace, mais Quatre devait avouer que regarder la lame le rendait un peu nerveux.

Quatre râpait le fromage, et trouva que cette tâche était assez stupide pour qu'elle lui permette de jeter des regards discrets à Duo. Il l'observa frotter suspicieusement son abdomen plusieurs fois, mais rien de plus.

Heero et Wufei arrivèrent peu après, et Duo s'illumina immédiatement, balançant la première salve, ce qui annonçait un long combat d'esprit si Quatre supposait bien. Duo semblait juste être dans ce genre d'humeur; babillant et les yeux illuminés d'incrédulité. Le genre d'humeur qui d'habitude envoie Wufei sur le tapis avant même que Duo n'ouvre la bouche. Cela enchantait le pilote natté de pouvoir si facilement affecter le garçon chinois, et il ne ratait jamais une occasion de le taquiner.

'Trowa', Wufei entama avec un gros soupir, ignorant Duo, 's'il-te plaît dis moi que tu n'as pas autorisé Duo à t'aider cuisiner?'

'Il ne peut pas s'approcher du four' Trowa l'informa sans l'once d'un sourire.

'Hey!' Duo leur sourit, feignant d'être blessé, 'Je suis parfaitement capable de cuisiner!'

'Seulement rien de ce que nous sommes capables d'avaler' Heero s'interposa, avec un semblant de sourire, et tout le monde le regarda avec surprise, entendant l'habituel pilote taciturne se joindre à la partie.

Duo en fut encore plus enchanté, jonglant avec le couteau en l'air puis l'attrapant pour reprendre son carnage de légumes en détresse. 'Rien de ce que j'ai déjà cuisiné a tué l'un d'entre vous', il répliqua.

'En voilà une recommandation élogieuse de tes talents culinaires: n'a jamais tué personne'. Wufei les dépassa pour prendre des assiettes et commença à mettre la table.

'Hmmm…Je pourrais ouvrir une chaîne de restaurants et l'utiliser comme bannière:«Cent servis; aucun mort».'

Wufei grimaça:'Cela me convaincra sûrement d'aller y manger. Je suis convaincu que tu t'en sortira bien dans ta nouvelle dévotion'

Duo était face au plan de travail, et lorsque Wufei s'approcha, il l'atteignit et frappa amicalement Duo, heurtant le milieu de son ventre. Duo broncha, sa respiration sifflante, et recula d'un pas. La pièce devint subitement silencieuse, et chaque œil était tourné vers lui.

Il rougit; 'Tain, Wufei; ne m'attaque pas comme ça, sournoisement!'. Ils surent alors tous qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais pour un instant, personne ne parla.

Calmement, Heero se leva de la chaise qu'il avait prise à la table et revint dans la pièce; 'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton ventre?' Il demanda, sa voix paraissant un peu forte dans le soudain silence.

Duo rougit furieusement, essayant de se rapprocher du plan de travail, mais Heero coupa sa retraire et commença calmement à déboutonner sa chemise. Contrairement à son habitude, Duo baissa les yeux et, soupirant bruyamment, le laissa faire, toujours écarlate.

Heero déboutonna les trois premiers boutons, et écarta doucement les deux pans de la chemise. Au milieu de son ventre se trouvait une vilaine blessure, située au milieu de son thorax, maculée de sang frais par le coup de Wufei, et qui était clairement récente de quelques heures.

Wufei fronça les sourcils, s'approchant d'Heero, 'Maxwell, je suis désolé…Je ne savais pas.'

'Ce n'est rien' Duo s'en écarta, essayant de s'éloigner de leur regard.

'On dirait une blessure faite au couteau, Duo' Le regard d'Heero s'intensifia.

'Une blessure au couteau?' Il nia; 'Soit un peu sérieux. Ma…ma boîte à outils s'est détachée quand j'étais dans Deathscythe pendant le combat.'

Heero se renfrogna: 'La boîte à outils?' Il demanda, peu convaincu, ses doigts caressant doucement la plaie.

'Ow! Fais gaffe Heero!' Duo s'écarta, 'Ouais, il y avait des outils flottant dans les moindres recoins de ce putain de cockpit, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui m'a blessé.'

Quatre se rapprocha, regardant la blessure par-dessus l'épaule d'Heero. Elle n'était pas là la nuit dernière, sur la plage. Il aurait remarqué une aussi grande coupure même depuis sa cachette. Il était clair que Duo n'avait pas cette blessure cette nuit après la mission. Il tint sa langue et retourna râper le fromage.

'Bon', Trowa les interrompit, haussant un sourcil, 'Quoi que ça soit, tu devrais la soigner; ça a l'air profond.'

Wufei et Heero avait acculé Duo contre le plan de travail, un de chaque côté.

'Maxwell' Wufei rugit presque, 'Elle va jusqu'à ce putain d'os!'

'Les mecs!' Duo essaya de s'échapper, 'Revenez sur Terre!'

'Duo, tu as besoin de points de suture.' Heero enleva le couteau des mains de Duo, le posant sur la table, et les deux pilotes asiatiques le prirent à bras le corps, un de chaque côté et commencèrent à sortir de la pièce.

' Ne fais pas le gamin, c'est juste quelques points de suture, Duo' Heero le rassura, 'Tu ne devrais pas nous cacher ce genre de choses.'

Ils s'en allèrent, et Quatre n'entendit pas la réplique de Duo, mais il savait que ce n'étais pas la peur des points de sutures qui avait poussé Duo à le leur cacher. Il avait déjà vu Duo subir des soins bien plus douloureux et rester silencieux. Non, il était sûr que le secret concernait l'endroit d'où venait la blessure. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas été là sur la plage. Elle ne venait pas non plus de quelque sorte d'accident pendant la bataille. Qu'aurait-il pu arriver à Duo entre le moment où il dansait sur la plage et son arrivée à la planque? Il n'était pas à plus de dix minutes de Quatre, et c'était difficilement assez pour qu'il ait été impliqué dans quelque sorte de bagarre.

'Un problème, Quatre?' Trowa demanda, l'observant pendant qu'il grillait les saucisses.

Quatre hésita, pensant que cela pouvait être bien de parler à quelqu'un à propos de ce qu'il savait, mais il était embarrassé de révéler qu'il avait suivi et espionné l'un de ses propres coéquipiers. Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont Trowa réagirait.

'Uhmmmm…C'est juste que…c'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas?' Il se décida, pensant qu'ils pouvaient peut-être en discuter sans qu'il n'ait à admettre quoi que ce soit qui l'embarrassait.

'Duo?' Trowa haussa un sourcil et le regarda, 'Ouais, j'imagine. J'sais pas pourquoi il s'est démerdé pour nous cacher quelque chose du genre.'

'Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu du sang sur ses vêtements à notre retour…et toi?' Il regarda attentivement le grand pilote, attendant sa réaction.

Il eut un instant de réflexion, puis 'Je…je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Duo à notre retour…'

'Il était parti se promener' Quatre l'informa; scrutant Trowa, mais tout ce qu'il fit c'est retourner près du four.

Toute cette histoire n'avait pas l'air si étrange si on ne savait pas ce que Quatre avait vu, mais il ne voulait pas en parler. Il mâchouilla sa lèvre de frustration, mais décida d'abandonner le sujet avant que Trowa ne le suspecte.

Après le petit-déjeuner, pendant lequel Duo fut plus couvé que d'habitude, Quatre décida d'une inspiration soudaine de se proposer pour faire la lessive.

'Je dois de toutes façons laver mes vêtements; quelqu'un veut que je leur en lave dans la foulée?' Il demanda aux quatre autres, et comme prévu concernant un groupe d'hommes qui n'aimaient pas le travail de maison, il y eut une assemblée de remerciements, et Quatre se retrouva avec assez de vêtements pour faire tourner plusieurs lessives.

Dès qu'il fut seul en tête à tête avec la machine à laver, Quatre fouilla dans la pile de vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les vêtements que Duo portait la nuit précédente. Lorsqu'il trouva le t-shirt de Duo imprégné de sang, il n'y avait la présence d'aucun trou, causé par quelque 'outil'.

La blessure était donc définitivement arrivée sur la plage, après qu'il se soit déshabillé pour aller nager, mais avant qu'il ne se rhabille. Plus précisément, quand Quatre l'espionnait. Il était certain de n'avoir vu aucune goutte de sang lorsqu'il dansait, et sa seule opportunité aurait été à la toute fin, lorsque Duo s'était mis à courir, à sauter puis était tombé. Après ça, Quatre réalisa qu'il n'avait plus revu son abdomen. Il s'était affalé sur le sable, et s'était rhabillé peu après. Etait-il tombé sur quelque chose de pointu? Aucune pierre ou débris laissé sur la plage aurait pu causer une blessure aussi nette et propre. Même pas un bout de verre. Quatre secoua la tête, incapable de trouver une réponse, et commença la lessive en soupirant. C'était devenu un travail quotidien.

Une semaine passa avant la mission suivante impliquant Duo et Deathscythe. Heero avait été envoyé en mission pour détruire une base en orbite sur Mars. Duo, comme partenaire, le couvrait.

Un simple ordre de destruction. Le genre que Duo haïssait le plus. Il imaginait les familles et toutes les vies qu'il détruisait en même temps que les soldats. Sa personnalité de guerrier lui disait que c'était la guerre et son prix à payer; ils savaient exactement ce qui les attendait. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer lui ou n'importe qui se mettant en travers de leur chemin, et c'était juste leur putain de malchance si cette mission se trouvait sur ce chemin.

Cela se passa comme prévu, vite et bien, et si Duo était inhabituellement silencieux tout le long du trajet-retour, Heero l'attribua à l'atmosphère étrange d'un voyage spatial, et ne trouva aucune raison de briser ce silence. Il prépara son rapport, qui était sa propre façon de canaliser le stress et la culpabilité et ne chercha pas à connaître celle de Duo.

Ils atterrirent et cachèrent leurs Gundams mais au moment de retourner à la planque, Duo secoua la tête et s'éloigna d'Heero.

'Continue sans moi mec, je vais faire un tour avant de rentrer.'

Heero fronça les sourcils, désignant le jeans et le t-shirt que Duo portait, 'Il fait trop froid pour marcher habillé comme ça, non?'

Duo lui sourit, 'Le froid importe peu à un vieux rat de la rue comme moi'

Le froncement d'Heero s'accentua; il détestait cette façon qu'avait Duo de se dévaluer, mais il ne fit que grogner et observer Duo tourner les talons et s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Il regarda l'ombre s'éloigner, éclairée par les lampadaires avec une sorte de nœud au ventre. Pendant un instant il voulut l'appeler pour qu'il l'attende, mais se résigna; Duo voulait clairement être seul. Puis il se sentit observé et se retourna pour apercevoir Quatre sur le chemin qui menait à la planque.

'Quelque chose ne va pas, Quatre?' Il demanda, surpris de voir qu'on les attendait.

Quatre s'approcha, ses yeux fixés vers l'endroit où Duo disparaissait rapidement dans la nuit.

'Suis-le' Il répondit simplement.

* * *

A suivre!

Reviews?

Adresse URL d'un des hébergeurs de Sunhawk: 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Il dansait sur la plage

**Auteur:** Sunhawk, Ali-shan traduit

**Couple**: Rien de surprenant.

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sunhawk, les personnages à leurs créateurs. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire.

**Note:** Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire les fics de Sunhawk, ce sont des pures merveilles. Antedaemonia traduit déjà The Ion Arc, qui est à mon sens sa meilleure histoire, et l'une des plus fascinantes. Bon, bien sûr, il faut lire en anglais. Voilà un des sites qui l'héberge: chose, si vous voulez reviewer Sunhawk, sachez qu'elle NE PARLE PAS français, et que c'est assez frustrant pour elle de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle écrit. Un petit effort pour lui écrire en anglais, ici: le chapitre deux, assez long mais qui compense le prochain chapitre, un tantinet plus court. Il faut maîtriser l'art du cliffhanger ne?

Enjoy!

Dancing on the beach

'Quoi?' Heero le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête, et Quatre reporta finalement son regard, déconcertant, sur Heero.

'Je…je ne peux pas te l'expliquer maintenant…Mais je pense que tu devrais le suivre…' Sa voix était douce, très sérieuse, et Heero regarda à nouveau derrière lui, juste à temps pour voir Duo dépasser la dernière source de lumière et disparaître dans le noir. Ce fut ce qui le décida, et après un dernier regard confus à Quatre, il fit volte face et trottina après son partenaire.

Il bougea rapidement, mais discrètement, et bientôt pu apercevoir Duo de nouveau; il eut la même étrange réflexion que Quatre auparavant: il n'aurait pas dû être capable de le suivre sans s'être fait remarqué, et de même il fut étonné quand ils arrivèrent à la plage. La lune était presque pleine, et Duo, comme la dernière fois, s'arrêta au bord de l'eau pour l'observer. La nuit était encore plus froide, bien qu'Heero ne puisse pas le savoir, et le vent était assez fort et tranchant pour soulever et balancer la natte de Duo.

Heero se cacha au même endroit que Quatre, bien qu'il s'approcha plus du bord, se posant derrière un large poteau de soutien, à la base duquel poussaient des broussailles.

Il observa Duo, figé, comme Quatre, retourner sur la plage et se déshabiller pour ne garder que son maillot. Il plia consciencieusement ses affaires et Heero sentit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de rituel. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres lorsqu'il vit Duo défaire lentement ses cheveux, y passant ses doigts et permettant au vent de l'étaler autour de lui et de l'en couvrir. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, son visage baigné dans la lueur argentée de la lune, face au vent, les yeux clos. Puis il marcha jusqu'à l'eau glaciale et plongea dedans.

Heero se redressa et se retint de l'appeler. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Duo ne ressortait pas immédiatement, attrapant ses vêtements et hurlant de froid. La lune révéla une légère onde à la surface de l'eau, et Heero reconnu facilement la silhouette de Duo remontant à la surface, nageant vigoureusement et qui visiblement n'avait aucune intention de revenir. Heero s'approcha encore plus, guidé inconsciemment par une soudaine peur. Quatre était-il au courant? Etait-ce pourquoi il l'avait encouragé à suivre Duo? Merde! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit de plus? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel? Duo continuait de nager; Heero pouvait à peine voir son ombre sur les remous de l'eau à cette distance. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas? Jusqu'où voulait-il aller? Dans sa poitrine, Heero sentit son cœur battre douloureusement. Il savait qu'il était désormais trop loin pour lui venir en aide à temps en cas de problème. Dieu! Les requins ne se nourrissaient-il pas la nuit? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir s'il y avait déjà eu des attaques dans le coin. A quoi pouvait bien penser Duo?

Juste au moment où Heero atteignait l'état de panique dans lequel Quatre avait été la semaine précédente – tiraillé entre aller dans l'eau et chercher de l'aide – la petite tâche lointaine qu'était Duo s'arrêta et après avoir flotté un moment, revint et parcouru une distance qui semblait bien trop grande. Les brasses étaient plus sporadiques, et Duo mit bien plus de temps à revenir qu'il lui avait fallu pour s'éloigner. Sûrement un signe du froid ambiant et de sa fatigue. Heero retourna précautionneusement à l'abri de sa cachette et observa la silhouette immergée s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, son cœur ne se calmant que lorsqu'il fut sûr que Duo avait pied.

De nouveau, bien qu'il ne le sache pas, il fut victime de la même vision de Duo s'arrachant aux profondeurs de l'eau glaciale, sa chevelure épousant chaque courbe de son corps, que Quatre.

Le soulagement envahit Heero quand il vit Duo retourner sur la plage, mais ce n'était pas le Duo qu'il connaissait si bien. Il avait presque l'air…irréel; il se mouvait avec une grâce innée, et elle poussa Heero à être plus attentif aux courbes de Duo qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vu Duo avec ses cheveux détachés. Oh, des regards furtifs après la douche quand Duo les séchait et les tressait, mais jamais de cette manière; le vent les taquinant, entourant son corps qui séchait doucement. Il n'avait jamais remarqué comment son partenaire était...incroyablement beau. Au moment où cette pensée traversa son esprit, là bas sur la plage, Duo leva ses bras et lentement commença à se laisser porter par la brise et à…danser.

Heero oublia de respirer.

Il pouvait presque entendre la musique qui trottait dans la tête de Duo, lorsqu'il glissait, tournait, frôlait le sable. Il bougeait presque lentement au début, ses bras dessinant des arabesques dans l'air, ses pieds disparaissant dans le sable, parfois même il lui semblait qu'il ne touchait plus le sol. Le vent séchait ses cheveux dans le mouvement, et les fils de soie commencèrent à se détacher du corps, se soulevant autour de lui comme une cape.

Heero frissonnait, à l'abri du vent tranchant, et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Duo pouvait supporter ce vent glacial sur son corps nu et humide. La danse progressa sur la plage, le tempo s'accélérant, Duo ajoutant des tours et des voltes à ces mouvements gracieux qu'il avait débuté. Heero était captivé. Il n'aurait pas pu détourner son regard même si les planches lui étaient tombées sur la tête. Duo semblait être un mirage dans la lueur éclatante de la lune, ses gestes incroyablement gracieux et fluides. Heero ne s'était jamais douté que son coéquipier pouvait danser de cette façon. Il se perdit pendant un moment dans cette pure beauté, oubliant le froid, oubliant la peur qu'il avait ressenti quand Duo était parti nager dans l'océan comme s'il ne reviendrait jamais, oubliant le fait qu'il n'était pas supposé être là, espionnant son partenaire.

Les nuages voilèrent la lune, tamisant sa lueur, donnant un aspect surréaliste à la scène. Il était peut –être en train d'observer une sorte de créature mythologique exécutant un étrange rituel sur le sable.

La danse devint plus énergique, le pas s'accélérant, les bonds étaient si hauts que le sable commença à voler sous ses pieds quand il sautait et retombait. Heero n'eut aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, mais il pouvait apercevoir haleter Duo, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement, son corps commençait à luire de sueur. Heero n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Duo supportait le froid. A chaque fois qu'il croyait que Duo allait s'écrouler de fatigue, le rythme de la danse s'accélérait. Il pouvait désormais entendre sa respiration saccadée quand il s'approchait du chemin de planches.

Peut-être ce fut ce qui ramena Heero à la réalité, la réalisation que Duo dansait jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Quand il se força à la regarder d'un œil plus attentif, il put voir que les gestes si parfaits ne l'étaient plus vraiment. Les pas étaient moins sûrs, les bonds n'étaient plus aussi élégants.

Le soldat repris le dessus, et commença à évaluer la scène plus rationnellement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand Heero pu apercevoir son visage, celui-ci ne reflétait que de la douleur, et ses yeux étaient fixes. La longue traversée dans l'océan glacial après une mission harassante commençait enfin à peser. Même la danse; tout cela semblait être un effort délibéré pour pousser son corps au-delà des limites de l'épuisement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ici?

Quelque chose changea soudain dans la danse, et Duo se mit à courir vers le chemin de planches. Heero pensa d'abord qu'il avait été vu; mais il réalisa ensuite que Duo courrait vers là ou il avait débuté, là où ses habits était pliés. A ce moment précis, trois choses arrivèrent: les nuages dévoilèrent la lune pleine, Heero aperçut le couteau par-dessus les vêtements, et Duo aborda son plongeon.

Si Quatre avait vu le couteau la semaine précédente, cela aurait changé le cours des évènements, parce qu'il aurait sûrement crié. Et bien qu'Heero voulait crier, l'esprit du parfait soldat rassembla les morceaux et en déduisit que la blessure sur le torse de Duo venait de là. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'empaler sur le couteau, et si Heero criait, ou le distrayait d'une quelconque façon, c'est ce qui risquait d'arriver. Il tint donc sa langue et regarda Duo arquer son dos, s'envolant comme pour un plongeon parfait, atteignant bientôt la pile de vêtements. Au dernier moment, ses bras et ses jambes retombèrent, presque comme s'ils échappaient à la volonté de Duo, et il atterrit violemment sur le sable et la lame du couteau.

Heero se précipita vers Duo à l'instant où ce fut fini, le sang battant douloureusement dans ses tempes, ses mains tremblantes, son esprit embrouillé. Bordelbordelbordelbordelbordel!

Il s'accroupit à l'endroit ou Duo était encore allongé, empalé sur le couteau, ses bras tremblaient et sa respiration était erratique. Heero enlaça Duo, choqué par la froideur du corps en dessous de ses mains, et l'écarta brusquement. Balançant furieusement le couteau au loin avec le revers de la main.

Duo s'affaissa dans ses bras, s'évanouissant, et Heero faillit s'étouffer quand il réalisa comment Duo avait été proche de se tuer. Il l'attira sur ses genoux, frottant sa peau glaciale pour la réchauffer, n'ayant toujours pas réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

'Duo?' Il secoua son partenaire, violemment, et pendant un instant les yeux mauves rencontrèrent les siens et le familier sourire revint éclairer son visage.

'Je suppose que Shinigami m'a de nouveau pardonné, hein?'

Heero cligna des yeux, sa peur laissant place à la colère.

'Bordel, à quoi tu pensais?' Sa voix claqua, sachant que son emprise sur Duo était trop serrée mais n'étant pas capable de la relâcher.

Duo commença à trembler, le froid l'envahissant maintenant qu'il avait terminé de danser. Son corps commença à trembler presque convulsément, et Heero réprima son envie de serrer Duo dans ses bras, attrapant ses vêtements à la place.

Duo s'écarta d'Heero, lui aussi en colère. Il arracha ses affaires des mains d'Heero et s'assit, commençant à se rhabiller. Il y avait du sang frais sur son ventre.

La respiration d'Heero se fit sifflante, et il s'approcha pour inspecter la blessure, mais Duo le repoussa.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fous?' Sa voix claqua, essayant de passer ses mains tremblantes dans les manches qui n'étaient décidemment pas coopératives.

'Qu'est-ce que moi je fais? Et toi bon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu foutais?'

Il remit son t-shirt, recouvrant la plaie, et Duo s'énervait avec le pantalon. 'Rien qui te concerne!'

Heero ne pouvait détacher son regard du torse de Duo, remarquant le sang imbiber le t-shirt. 'Duo! Tu as presque…Tu as failli…Ne refais plus jamais ça!'

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant un instant, et Heero réalisa que Duo rougissait, la rougeur contrastant avec sa peau pâle et glaciale.

'Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Heero'. Il grogna.

'Putain Duo!' Heero força sa voix à rester calme. 'A quoi tu pensais?'

Duo le repoussa, se levant et siffla sombrement, 'J'ai dit: ce ne sont pas tes affaires.' Et il s'éloigna, laissant Heero agenouillé sur le sable, le regardant partir.

Il s'arrêta, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, et remis le reste de ses vêtements avant de reprendre sa démarche d'homme saoul jusqu'à la route.

Heero le regarda partir, totalement scié par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine en quête de chaleur, ses yeux se rappelant encore de la silhouette gracieuse, le sang battant toujours dans ses tempes. Il avait décidé il y a longtemps que son attraction envers son partenaire resterait réprimée en son cœur. Ce genre de complication n'avait pas sa place au sein d'une guerre stupide. Heero conservait dans sa mémoire une galerie d'images à l'abri de l'oubli.

Que des souvenirs de Duo: son sourire rayonnant, le balancement de cette satanée natte, ses mains sur les commandes d'un shuttle, fortes et habiles, pilotant comme personne n'aurait pu le faire. Tous ces souvenirs qui lui pinçaient le cœur, qui le poussaient à vouloir offrir plus qu'une amitié. Pourtant, cette nouvelle image, Duo dansant avec le vent sur la plage, l'emplissait d'un désir bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait connu auparavant. Lui faisait désirer certaines…choses.

Mais cette dernière image, Duo et le couteau…Elle le laissa tremblant et effrayé, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il repensa à la blessure qu'il avait recousue avec Wufei la semaine précédente, réalisant quand il se concentra qu'il y avait d'autres cicatrices sur la fine peau, certaines pas aussi profondes, d'autres bien pires. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, exactement? Depuis combien de temps ne se rattrapait-il pas, quand il sautait? Avant qu'il ne tombe sur la lame offerte de tout son poids et…et…Heero secoua la tête avant que cette image ne s'imprime définitivement dans son esprit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? 'Je suppose que Shinigami m'a de nouveau pardonné, hein?' Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Pourquoi Quatre ne l'avait-il pas prévenu? C'est sur dernière pensée qu'Heero se remit sur pied et retourna à la planque. Il devait parler au gars qui l'avait foutu dans ce merdier.

Quand il rentra dans la maison, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher Quatre, il attendait derrière la porte d'entrée, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

'Alors?' Il n'attendit pas qu'Heero prenne la parole, mais l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena à la cuisine, 'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?'

Heero le regarda méchamment, comme s'il voulait le secouer comme un prunier, 'Où est Duo?'

'Dans la douche'. Quatre lâcha son bras, prudent, mais ne recula pas. 'Tu l'as suivi?'

'Oui, nom de Dieu!' Heero grogna, 'Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu?'

Quatre recula d'un pas au ton, 'Je ne savais pas quoi te dire.' Il baissa la tête et sembla confus, 'Heero…Peut-être que nous n'avons pas vu la même chose…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?'

La colère d'Heero disparut instantanément en face du visage honnêtement confus de Quatre. 'Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai vu exactement.'

Quatre aquiesça, compréhensif, 'Il est allée à la plage?'

Heero approuva.

'Il…il a dansé?'

Heero regarda intensément Quatre, 'Oui, il a dansé. Et s'est presque tué en sautant sur ce putain de couteau de merde.'

Les yeux de Quatre s'agrandirent et la dernière pièce du puzzle se mit en place. 'Cette blessure…c'est arrivé la nuit où je l'ai suivi! Mais je n'ai pas vu de couteau, comment…?'

'Il était caché sur la pile de vêtements.'

La scène était reconstituée et soudainement Quatre sentit ses genoux faiblir. Il se détacha des yeux d'Heero lorsqu'il se rappela la scène dans sa tête.

'Oh mon dieu, oh mon Dieu. Quand il s'est envolé…oh mon Dieu.' Il était à peine conscient qu'Heero l'avait aidé à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

'Heero… j'avais tellement peur. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'étais tellement indécis qu'en premier lieu je l'ai suivi, juste parce que j'étais curieux de l'endroit où il se rendait. Je n'ai jamais vu le couteau…Je ne pouvais pas savoir d'où la blessure provenait. Oh mon Dieu, si j'avais su, je vous aurai prévenu il y a une semaine. Je suis désolé'.

Heero pris la chaise à son côté et pressa gentiment son épaule, 'C'est bon, tu ne savais pas. Je n'aurais jamais deviné.'

'Il faisait plus sombre cette nuit là, et je n'ai jamais pensé à regarder ses vêtements, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de…' Quatre rougit furieusement et secoua la tête, 'Enfin, je veux dire…Je n'étais pas…Je ne pouvais pas…ah merde.'

Heero eut un petit rire, 'Il était plutôt distrayant, non?'

Quatre releva vivement la tête et regarda Heero, ses yeux brillants, 'Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait danser comme ça!'

Heero approuva.

'Heero, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?'

'Je n'en suis pas sûr' Et il soupira bruyamment. 'Déjà faire en sorte qu'il ne reparte plus à la plage.'

Ils purent entendre depuis la cuisine le faible son de l'eau s'arrêtant de couler.

Heero leva les yeux, comme s'il pouvait voir son partenaire à travers les étages et les murs, 'Je pense' il commença, hésitant, 'que je vais aller voir comment il va'.

Il laissa Quatre assis dans la cuisine, et se hissa jusqu'à l'étage; ses pas peu assurés, et son cœur dans sa gorge. Il ne gérait pas bien les confrontations émotionnelles.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Duo, essayant de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il pouvait entendre Duo bouger dans la chambre. Il frappa doucement et tout mouvement cessa soudainement. Il y eu un long moment de flottement puis la faible voix de Duo l'invita à rentrer.

Heero ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Duo était assis sur le lit, couvert de draps, séchant ses cheveux humides. Heero apercevait ses mains encore tremblantes, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher.

'Duo…' Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux Heero?' La voix de Duo conservait encore une pointe de colère, et cela poussa Heero à parler.

'Duo, je suis désolé de t'avoir suivi. Je…je n'avais pas l'intention de t'espionner.'

L'excuse adoucit le visage de Duo, et il détourna le regard, reprenant le séchage de ses cheveux. 'Excuses acceptées' dit-il simplement, et Heero devina qu'il espérait que cela clôturerait la conversation.

Mais Heero s'assit sur le lit à côté de son partenaire, 'J'ai…eu peur.'

Duo se tut, s'accrochant à l'espoir qu'Heero allait laisser tomber. Sa peau était mortellement pâle à la lumière artificielle de la chambre, et son corps entier tremblait légèrement. Heero posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

'Dieu!' Il murmura, 'tu es encore glacial!'

Duo frissonna, et sa colère revint, 'Je vais bien.' Affirma-t-il, et Heero retira sa main.

'La blessure est profonde?'

Duo lâcha le peigne sur le lit, détourna la tête, rougissant, abaissa vivement les draps pour dévoiler son torse, laissant Heero toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que la blessure n'était pas profonde.

'Content?' Duo siffla, évitant son regard, 'Maintenant fous le camp.'

Heero recula, peiné, 'Duo, j'étais inquiet, c'est tout. Je ne comprends pas…'

Les yeux de Duo rencontrèrent les siens alors qu'il replaçait la couverture, 'Je te l'ai déjà dit, Heero. Ca ne te regarde pas.'

'Je t'en prie…laisse-moi'. Il avait une note de désespoir dans sa voix, la fatigue l'emportant finalement.

'Pas avant que tu ne m'ais promis de ne plus recommencer ce genre de choses.' Heero insista, profitant de sa faiblesse.

Il y eut un long silence et finalement, un hochement de tête presque imperceptible. 'Bien' Sa voix était faible et résignée, 'Je te le jure. Maintenant va-t'en.'

Heero se leva et sortit de la chambre, bien que n'ayant envie que de rester et enlacer le corps tremblant de son partenaire, voulant le réchauffer et le protéger et obtenir les réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta à la porte et regarda en arrière, ne voyant que Duo déjà allongé et presque invisible sous la couche de couvertures. Heero éteignit la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui.

Quatre l'attendait dans le couloir. Il leva un sourcil et Heero nia, secouant la tête. Quatre toucha son ventre, et Heero acquiesça pour le rassurer. Ils allèrent tous deux se coucher, mais le sommeil tarda pour eux deux.

Le lendemain tous les évènements de la veille parurent être un rêve, car Duo bondissait et riait tout au long du petit déjeuner, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quatre fit comme s'il ne savait rien, et Heero se força à se taire.

Lui et Quatre en parlèrent entre eux, Heero lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Duo la nuit dernière, Quatre comblant ses lacunes et lui expliquant qu'il pensait que les événements de la plage correspondaient aux missions les plus harassantes.

Heero se retrouva à redouter plus que de coutume les missions. Plusieurs semaines passèrent, avec seulement quelques travaux de hacking à accomplir, et Heero commença à se détendre un peu. Après tout, Duo avait promis, et il ne rompait jamais une promesse.

Il avait découvert qu'après les premiers jours Quatre en avait parlé à Trowa, et bien qu'il en fût un peu irrité, il l'avait accepté; il aurait du savoir que cela se passerait ainsi. Les deux étaient partenaires, comme Duo et lui, et partageaient tout. Il fut juste un peu surpris que Quatre ne lui en avait pas parlé avant. Il se décida à informer Wufei lui-même, ne voulant pas que leur dernier coéquipier reste à l'écart.

Ce fut alors quatre cœurs au bord des lèvres quand Duo se vit assigner une autre mission de recherche et destruction.

TBC...

* * *

Haha alors que va-t-il se passer?

Je vous laisse cogiter...A la prochaine!

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Il dansait sur la plage

**Auteur:** Sunhawk, Ali-shan traduit

**Couple:** Rien de surprenant.

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sunhawk, les personnages à leurs créateurs. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire.

**Note**: Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire les fics de Sunhawk, ce sont des pures merveilles. Antedaemonia traduit déjà The Ion Arc, qui est à mon sens sa meilleure histoire, et l'une des plus fascinantes. Bon, bien sûr, il faut lire en anglais. Autre chose, si vous voulez reviewer Sunhawk, sachez qu'elle NE PARLE PAS français, et que c'est assez frustrant pour elle de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle écrit. Un petit effort pour lui écrire en anglais.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

**Dancing on the beach**

C'était une mission impliquant Heero, Duo et Wufei, dont le but était d'intercepter un convoi essayant de délivrer des vivres sur une base en orbite. Leur défense serait solide, car depuis que les Gundams avaient coupé toutes les lignes de ravitaillement durant les derniers mois, ces bases commençaient à dépérir.

Ce fut une sale affaire. Ils terminèrent la mission. Ils accomplirent ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. La bataille dura des heures. Les hurlements de mourants résonnèrent dans leur tête encore plus longtemps. Aucun d'entre eux n'alluma la radio pour le chemin du retour.

Heero et Wufei atterrirent en premier, se dirigeant comme un seul sans discuter vers la base de Deathscythe, attendant Duo. Il se passa plusieurs longues minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Il s'en passa encore plus avant que son cockpit ne s'ouvre, et il descendit, lentement, contrairement à sa grâce et son style habituel.

Il rencontra leur regard quand il posa pied à terre, et Heero pouvait voir comme si c'était écrit sur son visage la réalisation qu'il n'y avait plus aucun secret ici, et il rougit légèrement.

'Partons d'ici et allons dîner.' Wufei suggéra, et ils se placèrent de chaque côté de leur coéquipier sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Duo lança un regard bizarre à Heero, presque suppliant, mais Heero ne le regarda en retour qu'avec confusion, et Duo brisa le contact visuel lui-même, abattu. Ils retournèrent à la planque, sans la conversation habituelle de Duo qui marchait simplement entre eux, les épaules et la tête basses.

Il prit une douche inhabituellement longue, et chipota avec sa nourriture au dîner. Heero trouva une excuse pour frôler son bras, qu'il découvrit gelé, sachant que la douche avait dû être glaciale. Il ne comprenait pas et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez son partenaire et il ne savait pas comment s'en occuper. Les bandages et les points de suture n'auraient servis à rien cette fois; il était complètement perdu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de le couver, lui offrant son aide et sa compagnie, espérant qu'éventuellement Duo s'expliquerait.

Ils essayèrent; ils essayèrent tous. Heero étant près de lui, ne le laissant jamais seul trop longtemps, Quatre cuisinant comme s'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de cuisiner. Trowa fit de son mieux pour le distraire, louant des vieux films et proposant des jeux de sociétés avec lesquels Duo adorait jouer pendant des heures. Wufei décida de lui enseigner quelques simples katas, l'emmenant tôt le matin dans la petite cour. Duo essaya aussi, semblant enthousiaste à chaque activité qu'on lui proposait, complimentant Quatre pour sa cuisine, regardant les vieux films avec les autres et riant avec eux. Il s'attaquait aux leçons de Wufei avec vengeance, se perdant dans les rituels avec une volonté et une concentration qui surprirent Wufei et qui le forcèrent à approfondir son entraînement avec des mouvements plus complexes. Heero les observait souvent, jamais très loin de son partenaire.

Il semblait être le seul à voir que tout ceci n'était qu'un masque. Que Quatre s'était laissé abuser par les sourires et les compliments, mais que Duo ne mangeait pas la moitié de ce qu'il engloutissait habituellement. Bien qu'il riait et participait aux jeux, il était habituellement plus démonstratif; autrefois il dirigeait le groupe, apportant les jeux et tannait tout le monde pour y jouer; maintenant il ne faisait que suivre la marche, s'asseyant à la table uniquement quand on l'y appelait. Et les heures d'entraînement avec Wufei étaient une piètre alternative à son rituel de danse. Bien qu'il s'y jetait à corps perdu, ça le laissait quelque part frustré et en colère.

Et ça empirait avec chaque mission qui arrivait. Heero commença à craindre pour son partenaire; il devenait de plus en plus distrait chaque jour qui passait, assumant plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, paraissant éliminer volontairement chaque arme sur le champ de bataille. Il n'utilisait plus les fenêtres de communication pendant les combats, ne parlant que lorsque ce la s'avérait nécessaire, et quand sa voix était audible, on entendait un fond de hard rock, comme s'il pouvait effacer les sons qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Heero commença à avoir des cauchemars, des songes où il regardait Deathscythe s'autodétruire, qui le laissaient pantois et tremblant dans son lit. Des rêves qui le poussaient à traverser le couloir et à ouvrir la porte de Duo en plein milieu de la nuit, parce que son cœur devait absolument voir Duo sain et sauf dans son lit.

Il y eut une nouvelle mission à la fin de la semaine. Une infiltration dans une base à deux, Wufei et Duo. Heero ne la sentait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il retrouva Wufei dans sa chambre alors qu'il préparait ses affaires.

'Quoi de neuf, Yuy?' Le garçon chinois le salua, haussant un sourcil quand Heero ferma la porte derrière lui.

'J'ai quelque chose à te dire…à propos de Duo.' Au plus Heero pensait à cette mission, au plus cette idée lui déplaisait.

Wufei continua à recharger ses armes, et attendit patiemment qu'il continue.

'Tu as remarqué comment il se comportait dernièrement? Pendant les combats?' Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait pas eu tant de missions où Duo était avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Heero.

'Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles; je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier.' Wufei fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

'Ecoute, Chang; c'est très important. Ces dernières missions, Duo est devenu…imprudent et distrait.' Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à lui expliquer sans émettre d'accusations.

'T'es en train de me dire qu'il est suicidaire?' Faîtes confiance à Wufei pour aller droit au but.

Heero inspira à fond et passa sa main dans ses cheveux; 'Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Quelque chose est en train de se passer chez lui; il ne veut pas m'en parler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive.'

Wufei stoppa ses préparations et accorda toute son attention à Heero. 'Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre?'

'Je n'en sais rien!' Heero répondit, dévoilant sa frustration, 'Il n'est que le reflet de lui-même! On l'a empêché de retourner sur cette foutue plage, mais d'une certaine manière ça a empiré les choses…Il garde tout pour lui…Je…je suis inquiet, Chang'

'J'aurai souhaité que tu me le dises avant' Wufei lui reprocha.

'Mais comment cela a pu t'échapper?' Heero grogna d'exaspération, 'Il n'est plus lui-même depuis que j'ai découvert ce qu'il faisait!'

Wufei sembla défaillir un peu, 'Tu as raison. Je pense que je l'ai remarqué… et que je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face.'

'Suicidaire est un mot un peu fort, Chang. Mais…je ne suis pas entièrement sûr qu'il ne lui corresponde pas. Surveille-le. Surveille-le de près.'

Il partit, se sentant affreusement impuissant et souhaitant qu'il pouvait annuler la mission. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester planté dans le salon, les regardant s'engouffrer dans le noir et souhaiter avoir appris à prier.

Il resta là où il pouvait scruter la porte d'entrée, attendant leur retour bien qu'ils ne seraient pas là avant plusieurs heures. Il savait que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer d'aller dormir, il n'y arriverait jamais, il ne ferait que tourner et se retourner, écoutant le moindre bruit indiquant leur retour.

Ils devaient revenir le lendemain matin si tout se passait bien, mais bizarrement il doutait que cela se passe comme prévu. Plus il attendait, plus il regrettait de ne pas avoir annulé la mission. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser traîner ça, il aurait dû confronter Duo dès qu'il avait su que quelque chose clochait. Il était son partenaire, et il était en train de le laisser tomber. Tout l'intérêt d'avoir un partenaire résidait en le fait que quelqu'un vous couvrait, que quelqu'un était là quand vous en aviez besoin. Ses pensées se bousculèrent tout au long de la nuit, assis dans le living, jusqu'à ce que finalement, à l'aurore, il entendit des bruits indiquant que quelqu'un était sur le porche. Il sauta de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis depuis la veille et courut ouvrir la porte. Il les surprit, au moment où Duo essayait d'ouvrir la porte et de soutenir Wufei en même temps.

Ses yeux grands ouverts rencontrèrent ceux d'Heero, remplis de désespoir, de douleur, et de quelque chose de plus sombre, et tout ce qu'il put dire fut 'Aide-le', d'une petite voix qui sonnait perdue et paniquée.

Heero se plaça de l'autre côté, et supporta le bras de Wufei sur son épaule. Ils le traînèrent dans la maison, et Heero claqua la porte derrière eux. Trowa et Quatre accoururent aussitôt et il y eut des cris et des questions dans tous les sens. Ils eurent du mal à détacher ses doigts de la veste de Duo mais finalement réussirent, et Heero et Trowa le portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre où ils purent le déshabiller et examiner ses blessures. Ils trouvèrent un impact de balle sur son flanc qui saignait abondamment.

'On va devoir le ramener au QG', Trowa siffla, l'examinant, 'Elle a l'air profonde; il a perdu beaucoup de sang'.

'Duo?' Sur le lit, la main de Wufei s'éleva, et Heero la prit.

'Tout va bien. Duo t'a ramené, on va devoir te ramener à la base, Ok?'

'Où est Duo?' Wufei haleta, essayant désespérément de ne pas sombrer.

'Tout va bien, Chang' Quatre le rassura, 'Vous êtes revenus tous les deux.'

'Alors il est où?!' Il cria, sa colère l'aidant à rester conscient.

Heero regarda autour d'eux et réalisa que Duo ne les avait pas suivis dans la chambre de Wufei.

'Que s'est-il passé?' Il demanda vivement; ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Duo, et Heero commença à avoir peur.

'Je me suis fait avoir parce qu'il a hésité' Wufei haleta, cherchant Heero avec des yeux paniqués, 'Il est dans un sale état. Va vite le chercher.'

Quatre pressa le bras d'Heero, 'On s'occupe de Wufei. Vas-y'.

Il partit en courant, pensant d'abord à vérifier les Gundams dissimulés, mais d'une intuition soudaine se dirigea vers la plage. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait l'estomac retourné et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser de terreur. Il était terrifié par ce qu'il allait découvrir sur la plage; il n'avançait pas assez vite, il lui semblait être dans un de ces rêves où l'on court et court sans arriver nulle part. Il sautait les marches et les bancs, poussant son corps dans ses limites, essayant d'arriver à la plage le plus vite possible. Enfin, il arriva sur le chemin de planches, courant sur toute sa longueur, ses pas résonnant sur les planches de bois. Il se jeta sur la barrière, se fracassant la hanche alors qu'il l'heurtait de tout son poids. Plus bas, il pouvait apercevoir quelque chose de sombre sur le sable près de l'endroit où Duo avait plongé des semaines auparavant. Avec un cri, il se balança au dessus de la barrière, atterrissant sur le sable avec un bruit d'os fracassé, se releva et courra vers la silhouette sombre. La lune était cachée cette nuit, la seule lumière provenait des lampadaires du chemin de planches et de la rue plus loin.

'Duo!' Il atteignit la sombre et immobile silhouette, et ramena le corps désarticulé dans son giron. 'Dieu, Duo; qu'as-tu-fait?'

Son corps reposait sur le bord de l'eau, les vagues mouvant mollement ses jambes, s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements, l'eau diluant le sang en lui donnant une couleur rosée.

Ses poignets étaient entaillés, et sa vie se déversait dans l'océan.

Heero marmonna son anxiété même quand il se releva, soulevant Duo dans ses bras et remonta la plage, se dirigeant vers la route où se trouvait une cabine téléphonique.

Le sable ralentissait sa progression, surtout avec le poids de Duo, mais Heero fit tout ce qu'il put pour atteindre le niveau de la route et atteindre la cabine.

'Duo tu m'entends? Pitié Duo, réveille-toi. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie reste avec moi.' Lui parla-t-il, n'entendant que la moitié de ce qu'il racontait, espérant seulement atteindre son partenaire; son ami.

Il y eut un faible mouvement dans ses bras quand ils atteignirent le chemin, et la voix de Duo, faible et presque éteinte, 'Désolé. Dis à 'Fei que j'suis désolé.'

'Tu lui dira toi-même, merde.' Heero murmura sa réponse, ses bras resserrant le corps tremblant plus près de sa poitrine.

Il n'était même pas sûr que Duo l'ait entendu, 'J'ai tout foutu en l'air cette fois. J'ai tout fait foirer.'

'Non tu ne l'as pas fait. Tout va bien. Wufei va bien. Trowa et Quatre l'amènent à la base. Il va s'en sortir.' Il espérait que tout allait s'avérer vrai, il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il fallait qu'il le rassure. L'eau de mer glaciale et le sang trempaient son t-shirt et le faisaient frissonner, il pouvait à peine imaginer ce que ressentait Duo.

Enfin, enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin et Heero déposa son précieux fardeau sur le sol pendant qu'il attrapait le téléphone et appela, donnant les codes et les ordres qui amèneraient de l'aide au plus vite. Il fut impressionné par le calme de sa voix, comment l'entraînement du soldat prit le dessus et fit fonctionner ses neurones pour faire ce qui devait être fait, pendant que ses mains tremblaient et que son cœur souffrait et que le sang vital de Duo s'écoulait sur le trottoir, à ses pieds. Le message délivré, il raccrocha et s'accroupit près de son partenaire tremblant, tournant ses poignets à la lumière. Les entailles étaient profondes, probablement dues au même putain de couteau que Duo portait toujours, celui sur lequel il s'était jeté. Heero espéra vicieusement que ce putain de couteau se ferait engloutir par la mer. Il enleva son t-shirt, le déchira en deux, fit de son mieux pour recouvrir les blessures et ralentir le saignement. Duo était mortellement pâle et tremblait violemment.

'Duo, tu m'entends?' Il demanda doucement, cherchant une rassurance qu'il était toujours conscient.

Ses yeux restèrent clos, mais Heero vit que sa bouche bougeait, sa langue humectant ses lèvres sèches. Il lui fallut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant qu'un semblant de son n'en sorte, 'Désolé…tellement désolé.'

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Heero, et il cligna furieusement pour garder une vision claire, qu'il voie ce qu'il faisait. 'Putain, Duo! Arrête de t'excuser!'

Il eut une esquisse de sourire, rien de plus qu'un petit étirement de lèvres, 'J'ai vraiment tout foiré cette fois, Heero'.

'Et pas qu'un peu.' Heero grogna, sa voix devenant rauque malgré lui. Les poignets de Duo étaient aussi bandés qu'il pouvait, et il l'abaissa pour que sa tête soit au niveau de son cœur, tenant ses bras levés au dessus de lui, espérant ralentir l'afflux de sang. 'Mais les secours arrivent. Tu dois t'accrocher, Duo. Tiens bon.'

Les yeux de Duo s'entrouvrirent et il sembla combattre l'évanouissement, 'Fei'…'s'est presque fait tué. Tout gâché. Je peux plus supporter.'

Heero s'allongea près de lui, essayant de le réchauffer avec son propre corps, entourant sa tête d'un de ses bras et l'attirant vers son épaule. 'Il va bien. Il va s'en sortir. Tu as peut-être commis une erreur, mais merde, Duo, ce n'est pas la solution.'

'Je ne pourrais plus…j'pourrais plus vous mettre en danger.' Ses yeux se refermèrent, 'c'est la meilleure solution.'

'Non!' Heero ne put s'empêcher de crier, et ses larmes échappèrent à son contrôle et se déversèrent sur son visage. 'Reste avec moi, tu entends? Ne me fais pas ça!'

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent à nouveau, recherchant son partenaire, son visage incertain, 'Heero? Ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.'

'Bordel, Duo; pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant qu'on en arrive là?' Il abaissa sa tête, touchant son front avec celui de Duo.

'Je…je pensais que tu t'en fichais.' Vint sa réponse, soufflée, 'Vous les mecs êtes si…forts.'

Heero s'écarta et baissa les yeux sur le visage pâle en face de lui; les yeux améthystes étaient à nouveaux clos. Au loin, il entendit les sirènes et pria pour qu'ils se dépêchent.

'Putain, Duo, bien sûr que tu m'importes. Tu nous importes tous. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça. T'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je t'en prie…bon Dieu…je t'en prie, ne meurs pas.'

Duo expira bruyamment, et se força à rouvrir les yeux; ils lui parurent confus et brouillés et il doutait même qu'il puisse encore le voir, 'Heero? Faveur?'

'Tout ce que tu veux', il murmura, espérant que les sirènes arrivent plus vite.

Il y eut un silence hésitant puis un petit soupir, 'Tu…tu peux me donner un baiser d'adieu?'

* * *

A suivre!

Super fin hein? héhé!

Reviews? (sans menaces de morts?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Il dansait sur la plage

**Auteur: **Sunhawk, Ali-shan traduit

**Couple: **Rien de surprenant.

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire est à Sunhawk, les personnages à leurs créateurs. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire.

**Note:** Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire les fics de Sunhawk, ce sont des pures merveilles. Antedaemonia traduit déjà The Ion Arc, qui est à mon sens sa meilleure histoire, et l'une des plus fascinantes. Bon, bien sûr, il faut lire en anglais.

Dernière chose, si vous voulez reviewer Sunhawk, sachez qu'elle NE PARLE PAS français, et que c'est assez frustrant pour elle de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle écrit. Un petit effort pour lui écrire en anglais.

**Voilà, c'est la fin, c'est un chapitre long parce que je ne pouvais pas le couper avant, c'eût été un sacrifice lol. Voilà bonne lecture!**

**Dancing on the beach**

Cela frappa Heero en pleine face, et il sursauta violemment, regardant le visage de Duo.

'Non!' Son cri s'arracha de sa gorge, le surprenant par sa force et sa volonté, et Duo s'affaissa en dessous de lui. 'Tu veux mes baisers, tu vis pour eux!'

Duo essaya de dire quelque chose, mais il ne lui restait apparemment plus de souffle pour faire passer ses mots à travers ses lèvres, et Heero se rallongea, embrassa son front et sa joue, alarmé par sa peau glaciale, 'Tu m'entends, Duo Maxwell? Vis, et je t'embrasserai tous les jours qu'ils nous restent à vivre! Mais je ne te dirai jamais adieu!'

Duo sourit doucement, mais ne parla plus ni n'ouvrit les yeux. Le bruit sourd de l'ambulance parvint enfin à ses oreilles, les sirènes l'aveuglant, et les urgentistes sautèrent à terre, et Heero se retrouva écarté lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'occuper Duo. Puis ils montèrent tous deux dans l'ambulance, mais Heero ne se souvenait que très peu de cet instant. Ses yeux ne voyaient que le corps immobile de Duo, mortellement pâle et paraissant aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, sur le sol de l'ambulance, avec à peu près une douzaine de mains s'affairant sur lui. Heero ne pouvait qu'espérer et les laisser faire leur travail, et essaya de leur laisser le plus d'espace. Quelqu'un lui balança une couverture, mais ne réalisa pas qu'il devait en faire quelque chose, et quelqu'un vint la lui passer autour des épaules. Il entendit le mot 'choc' et quelqu'un essaya de lui parler, mais il ne fit que le repousser vers Duo avec un grognement d'avertissement. Après ça, ils le laissèrent volontiers seul.

Le trajet sembla durer une éternité, comme ses cauchemars où rien n'aboutissait. Heero essaya de se rassurer auprès de Duo, car s'il était mort ils ne seraient pas encore en train de s'en occuper, si? Il se retrouva à faire les cent pas, mais se força à s'arrêter.

Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler quand Duo avait cessé de lui parler, quand ils le lui avaient enlevé des bras. Ses émotions étaient cantonnées, engourdies et très loin de lui. Du moment qu'il pouvait voir Duo et savoir qu'il était en vie, il se contentait de rester assis et d'observer. Il recommença à se balancer mais il ne fit rien pour stopper, cette fois.

Après un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, ils arrivèrent aux urgences. Le brancard sur lequel était Duo fut tiré avant que l'ambulance ait complètement freiné. Heero sauta à terre, le suivit de loin, sa couverture tombant, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Quelqu'un apparut dans son champ de vision, essayant de le pousser sur le côté, mais il le regarda dangereusement et cette personne se carapata. Il suivit le brancard jusque dans le fond de l'aile des urgences, ne laissant pas ses yeux se détacher de la forme pâle, si pâle. Plusieurs personnes voulurent l'emmener dans la salle d'attente, mais un seul regard dans ses yeux glacials les faisaient reculer. Il fit attention à rester en dehors du chemin, et ils arrêtèrent de l'embêter.

Il les regarda couper les vêtements de Duo, il les regarda le transfuser, enfin. Il les vit s'atteler aux entailles des poignets, vit des têtes se secouer, des regards s'égarer. Il s'en rendit finalement compte qu'ils le préparaient pour une chirurgie.

La panique commença à percer sa paralysie quand il réalisa qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas aller avec Duo. Soudainement, des mains familières se placèrent sur ses épaules, et Trowa et Quatre furent là.

La chaleur des mains de Trowa reposant sur son bras s'insinua dans son corps, traversant le cocon enveloppant son cœur et il commença à frissonner et fit une chose qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir faire. Il se retourna et sauta dans les bras de Trowa, l'enlaçant fort et pressant sa tête dans le confort qui lui était offert, laissant aller les souffrances que son corps endurait. Quatre se rapprocha derrière lui, et les deux le protégèrent de ses yeux implorants alors que les infirmiers emportaient Duo en salle d'opération.

Quelqu'un vint parler à Quatre d'une voix basse, et Heero entendit de nouveau le mot «choc». Il y eut un échange entre le calme Quatre et l'interne inconnu, et Heero sentit vaguement qu'il y avait une information qui était communiquée, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour en entendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Les bras de Trowa le serraient fort, solides et puissants et comme une encre dans le brouillard où il était plongé. Les deux le firent bouger, et Heero ne résista pas, se fichant de l'endroit tant que c'était loin de la vue des vêtements trempés de sang et d'eau qui étaient étalés sur le sol.

Ils se placèrent dans une chambre vide; c'était apparemment une nuit calme. De l'eau chaude coula, et il réalisa quand ils commencèrent à le laver, qu'il était trempé du sang de Duo. Ses bras, ses mains, son ventre, son visage. L'eau se tinta progressivement d'une couleur rosée. Le cocon protecteur autour de son cœur blessé se desserra au fur et à mesure que le sang était enlevé.

Enlevé par les vagues froides de l'océan. Par le vent glacial et dansant. Le sang partant par la grâce du seul Dieu auquel Duo croyait: Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort. A ce moment, Heero comprit ce qu'il avait arraché à Duo lorsqu'il lui avait interdit de revenir danser sur la plage. L'absolution. Le pardon du Shinigami. Il dansait dans la lueur de la lune et s'offrait à la Mort, et si le Dieu refusait de l'emporter, alors il devait être pardonné, non? 'Je suppose que Shinigami m'a de nouveau pardonné, hein?'

'Qu'ai-je donc fait?' Heero murmura, et sa peine l'envahit d'une force nouvelle, ses genoux tremblèrent et ses larmes coulèrent, et s'il avait vu les regards horrifiés et choqués que ses partenaires échangèrent, il s'en serait fichu complètement.

Si Duo mourrait, ça serait entièrement de sa faute.

Ils le nettoyèrent, le séchèrent, et Trowa retira son gilet pour le glisser sur son corps frissonnant, et la chaleur diffusé était assez réconfortante pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il fit de son mieux pour leur expliquer, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient tout compris.

Ils le ramenèrent dans la salle d'attente, le couvant comme deux mères poules; Quatre s'occupant des curieux et détournant les questions, Trowa, par sa présence intimidante qui restait proche et attentive, protégeant leur intimité.

Quatre alla chercher une couverture, l'enroulant autour de ses jambes emprisonnées dans le jeans encore humide. Il disparut de nouveau, et revint avec une tasse de thé chaud d'on ne sait où, qu'il pressa dans les mains tremblantes d'Heero. Cela l'aida un peu. Tout l'aida, même simplement leur présence l'aida. Il revint à la raison, et ses neurones recommencèrent à fonctionner.

'Où est Wufei?' Dit-il enfin, sa voix rauque.

'Il est aussi en chirurgie.' Trowa l'informa gentiment, une main caressant le dos d'Heero.

'Je vais aller aux nouvelles.' Quatre lui dit, et il alla parler à voix basse avec l'infirmière à la réception. Heero fut étonné de voir qu'elle lui jetait des regards presque effrayés dans sa direction, et derrière lui Trowa ricana, 'Il faut que tu arrêtes d'effrayer ces infirmières, Yuy.'

C'était quelque chose de tellement banal à dire, et Heero apprécia l'effort, soulevant un coin de ses lèvres en guise de sourire. Il disparut aussi vite et ses yeux retournèrent vers les portes qui menaient aux salles d'opération.

Les mains sur son dos le caressèrent en petits cercles, 'C'est bon signe que ça dure aussi longtemps. Il est fort, Heero, il va s'en sortir.' Cela aurait pu passer pour des paroles de réconfort si Trowa n'avait pas essayé de se convaincre lui-même.

Quatre les rejoignit, 'Wufei est sorti de la salle d'opération et est en réanimation. Ils ont dit qu'un d'entre nous pouvait aller le voir quand il se réveillera.'

Heero acquiesça, accueillant la nouvelle avec soulagement, pas seulement pour la santé de Wufei, mais aussi pour celle de Duo.

Il se passa des heures avant que quelqu'un sorte de ces putains de portes et s'approcha d'eux. Heero se leva pour l'accueillir, visiblement le chirurgien, oubliant la couverture.

L'homme lui sourit faiblement, sinon son visage était impénétrable, 'Votre ami va beaucoup mieux.'

'Quand pourrons nous le voir?' Heero demanda, n'attendant pas le reste du monologue du chirurgien.

Un froncement traversa le visage fatigué, 'J'ai bien peur qu'en cas de blessures volontaires, nous ayons une procédure d'attente jusqu'à ce que le psychiatre l'évalue…'

Trowa le coupa, calme, 'J'ai peur que nous ne nous soyons mal compris, Docteur. Nos deux coéquipiers étaient en…mission d'infiltration. Toutes leurs blessures sont les conséquences de leur capture et de leur évasion.'

L'homme le regarda suspicieusement pendant un instant, regardant d'abord Trowa puis Quatre, qui acquiesça gravement, couvrant son partenaire. Le médecin paraissait furieux et murmura quelque chose à propos de ces salauds d'Ozzie.

'Alors dès qu'il est réveillé.' Il leur dit gentiment, semblant rassuré que quelqu'un ait enfin pris le terrifiant Heero Yuy en main, 'Il est très faible et va avoir besoin de se reposer.' Puis il tourna les talons et repartit là d'où il venait.

Heero s'écroula dans sa chaise, ses genoux ne le supportant plus. Il offrit un petit sourire à ses deux amis, pour les rassurer.

Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'une infirmière leur apprit que Wufei pouvait recevoir une visite. Heero voulait y aller, mais avait peur que Duo ne se réveille pendant qu'il était avec son ami chinois. Finalement, après un étrange échange de regards, Quatre y alla.

Heero les suspectait de lui avoir laissé le plus grand, Trowa était plus intimidant. Ca l'embarrassait. Il n'avait plus perdu le contrôle de cette façon depuis…en fait il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà perdu le contrôle comme ça. Il pouvait à peine croire en la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il avait toujours été fasciné par Duo, avait toujours conservé une secrète attirance, mais il avait réalisé, à ce moment sur la plage quand il avait vu ce que Duo faisait, qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais rien aimé de sa vie entière. S'il avait pu s'infliger les blessures de Duo à sa place, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter une seconde. Il serait mort sur cette plage si cela avait pu sauver Duo.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ce corps immobile au bord de l'eau, l'eau glaciale lui léchant les pieds, sa natte défaite sur le sable ressemblant à un serpent exotique.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Bon Dieu, tout était de sa faute. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?

'Ca va?' Demanda Trowa, sa main toujours sur le dos d'Heero.

'Hmmm? Euh oui, oui. Ca va.' Heero lui répondit, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour reposer sa tête dans ses mains, et se frotta les yeux.

'Tu ne parles plus.' C'était une question, supposée le faire réagir, et Heero le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à en être irrité.

Il soupira lourdement, 'Je pensais juste que…j'essayais de m'imaginer comment j'aurai dû gérer toute cette histoire de plage.'

'Heero.', Trowa baissa sa voix pour plus d'intimité, 'Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer. Tôt ou tard…ça serait arrivé.'

'Je ne l'ai pas compris. Je n'avais pas réalisé ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Comment ça l'aidait à supporter.'

'Il doit trouver un autre moyen pour trouver son absolution; si tu pensais à le laisser recommencer…'

Heero leva les yeux vers son partenaire avec un regard sombre qui répondait à la question, et Trowa n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase.

'Bien sûr que non.' Heero lui dit, 'C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment l'aider.'

Trowa le regarda étrangement, 'Heero…nous l'aiderons à sortir de cet enfer. Il suffit de le déclarer comme inapte au devoir et cela tout s'arrêtera pour lui.'

Heero se leva et regarda Trowa, 'Non', sa voix était basse mais ferme, 'Il a fait ça parce qu'il a cru qu'il avait perdu notre confiance. Si on l'écarte de son devoir, ça va renforcer son idée qu'on ne lui fait plus confiance.'

'Wufei a dit qu'il avait hésité.'

'Et tu n'as jamais hésité, Trowa Barton?' Heero le fixa, 'Jamais? Moi si. Je sais que Quatre aussi, je l'ai vu.'

Trowa baissa les yeux et acquiesça finalement.

'Je n'avais jamais vu Duo faiblir avant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu détruit comme ça.' Heero se rapprocha de son partenaire, en partie pour leur intimité, et en partie pour l'intensité de ce qu'il avait à dire, 'On ne parle jamais de ce qu'on ressent, de ce que nous avons fait. Il nous croit forts, il pense que jamais aucun d'entre nous n'a perdu ses moyens.'

Trowa le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux admettant la vérité qu'il avait énoncé, 'Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?'

Heero se rassit avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, 'Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.'

Il y eut un long silence, chacun d'eux dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que Trowa reprenne la parole, regardant au loin.

'Alors…comment tu gères…ça, toi?'

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, ça concernait quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui au fond de son esprit. 'Je ne sais pas…Je l'enferme simplement. Je n'y pense pas. Je ne le vois qu'en objectifs de mission.'

Il s'assit et regarda dans le vide, pas vraiment satisfait de sa réponse, avant de détourner le regard. 'Et toi?'

Il vit la mâchoire de Trowa se crisper, 'Quatre…m'aide.'

Il grogna et y réfléchit. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que Trowa disait, et s'il cherchait juste une clarification. Il pensa à leur équipe, à la façon dont ils agissaient ensemble. Ils se complétaient, se supportaient, se comprenaient. Il pouvait se les imaginer, cuisinant ou réparant un Gundam, travaillant côte à côte, finissant les phrases à la place de l'autre, se passant les outils sans avoir besoin de demander. Connaissant les besoins de l'autre sans en avoir été informé.

Il voulait ça. Soudainement sa poitrine lui fit mal.

'Je veux…aider Duo comme ça.' Il soupira, n'arrivant pas à croiser le regard de Trowa pour observer sa réaction.

Soudainement, il grogna. 'Ca suffit. Je ne veux plus attendre.'

Il s'écarta de la main de Trowa, et repoussant la couverture sur le côté, alla chercher Duo. Trowa, sentant qu'Heero avait regagné tout son contrôle, ne pensa même pas à s'interposer.

Heero traversa les portes que le médecin avait empruntées un peu plus tôt et commença à chercher dans chaque chambre de repos. Une infirmière vint à sa rencontre, croisa son regard et tourna subitement les talons, prétendant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Une autre infirmière s'approcha, tout de même prudemment.

'Monsieur, je peux vous aider? Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit d'être ici.'

'Je dois voir le patient avec les poignets lacérés.' Lui dit-il, supposant qu'elle le reconnaîtrait plus par son état que par son nom. Ses yeux glissèrent involontairement vers la gauche, et il la dépassa.

'Débriefing' Il murmura alors qu'elle le suivait, 'Mission d'infiltration'.

Cela la fit s'arrêter, et elle resta plantée au milieu du couloir alors qu'il rentrait dans la dernière chambre sur la gauche.

Les lumières étaient presque aveuglantes, faisant Duo paraître encore plus pâle entre les draps blancs. La respiration d'Heero se mit à siffler lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit et baissa son regard. Sa peau paraissait presque translucide, et Heero pouvait voir le pouls battre fort sur son cou. Le moniteur à côté du lit émettait un bip régulier et rassurant. Ses deux poignets étaient bandés et il y avait plusieurs poches suspendues au pied à sérum.

Heero resta là à l'observer pendant un moment, regardant la poitrine de Duo se soulever et s'abaisser. Il voulait tellement enserrer une de ses mains sans vie dans les siennes, mais avait peur de le blesser. Il posa finalement, une main reposant sur une des épaules de Duo. Il réalisa après un moment que la couverture étalée sur Duo avait été réchauffée, et se rappela à quel point son partenaire avait été glacial. Ca le submergea, le fait qu'il avait été si proche de perdre cette personne qui s'était insinuée en lui quand il avait baissé sa garde, et volé son cœur.

Le chirurgien avait dit qu'il vivrait. Qu'il guérirait.

Doucement, précautionneusement, il frôla les lèvres de Duo avec les siennes. Elles étaient sèches contre les siennes, et il les humecta avec sa langue, tremblant lorsque Duo répondit inconsciemment.

'En voilà un, mon amour'. Heero murmura doucement, ses doigts caressant la joue pâle.

Regardant autour de lui, il avisa une chaise qu'il ramena avec un de ses pieds et s'assit dessus, se préparant à rester ici jusqu'à ce que son partenaire se réveille.

Il n'avait pas réussi à croire pour un moment que la méthode de Trowa était la solution à ce problème.

Ce qu'Heero avait enlevé à Duo était ce qu'il lui avait permis de survivre seul et d'assumer ce que la guerre avait fait de lui. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rituel, et Heero savait très bien que Duo en était conscient. De quelque manière que ça ait commencé, Heero n'en avait aucune idée, cela s'était développé en une réponse bizarre aux besoins de Duo. Duo était beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne pensait l'être lui-même, plus imaginatif, plus conscient. Il ne pouvait pas juste 'l'enfermer à l'intérieur' à la manière d'Heero. Il ne pouvait pas le ranger, le trier, et en parler dans un rapport de mission comme si ce n'était pas important. Duo, d'une certaine façon, avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise que tout allait bien; quelqu'un pour lui dire qu'il était pardonné. Même si ce n'était pas vrai, c'était apparemment assez pour qu'il se laisse aller.

Et Heero le lui avait arraché. Il l'avait laissé se noyer dans la culpabilité et la confusion, perdu dans un endroit où les hurlements et les flots de sang ne cessaient jamais.

Heero caressa sa joue, retraçant la ligne de la mâchoire de Duo, 'Je m'en veux tellement, Duo. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je n'avais pas réalisé.'

Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres de son partenaire, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ces magnifiques yeux améthystes regardèrent Heero de leur couleur vibrante. Il cligna doucement, et Heero vit de la douleur traverser son visage, puis de la confusion, et une pointe de peur.

'Je sui là. Je suis prêt de toi.' Heero murmura, et ses yeux revinrent aux siens et la peur disparut.

'Heero?' Sa voix était faible et enrouée, et il se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

'Oui, je suis là, avec toi. Tout va bien maintenant.' Il pressait doucement son épaule sous ses doigts.

'Qu'est-ce que…'? Heero regarda sa confusion disparaître petit à petit, et sa mémoire lui revint, 'Wufei…Oh mon Dieu.' La douleur revint sans ses yeux, qui n'avait rien à voir avec son corps, et Heero entendit le son du moniteur s'accélérer.

'Shhhh…Il va bien.', Heero frôla de ses doigts son front, 'Calme toi. Tout va bien. Wufei va bien.'

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître au coin des yeux de Duo, 'Oh Heero, j'ai tellement tout foutu en l'air!'

Heero savait que les drogues y étaient pour quelque chose dans la perte de contrôle de Duo, il savait que Duo l'aurait détesté s'il avait été complètement conscient de ses actes. Mais cela serra son cœur et ça ne s'améliora pas quand il s'assit sur le bord de son lit là où Duo pouvait le voir sans tourner difficilement tourner la tête.

'Non tu ne l'as pas fait.' Il murmura farouchement, 'Tu as fait une erreur. Une simple, unique putain d'erreur, c'est tout.'

Duo cligna des yeux, ses yeux largement ouverts, 'Wufei ne t'as pas dit?' Il murmura, retenant ses larmes comme il pouvait, 'J'ai bloqué, Heero. Je…je n'ai pas pu appuyer sur cette foutue gâchette et Wufei s'est fait tiré dessus!' Derrière lui, Heero entendait à nouveau le moniteur s'emballer.

'Doucement, doucement maintenant. Reste calme ou sinon ils vont me foutre dehors.' Heero essaya de sourire, rassurant, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Duo.

Son partenaire prit une bouffée d'air, laissant ses yeux se fermer et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sa concentration sur ses battements de cœur et le moniteur ralentit et revint à la normale. Pendant un instant, Heero cru qu'il s'était rendormi.

'Tu ne comprends pas ce que je suis en train de te dire, Heero. J'ai presque failli tuer Wufei.' Sa voix était douce et calme. Heero trouva un pichet d'eau près d'eau et récupéra un glaçon qu'il fit passer sur les lèvres de Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et l'ôte de ses doigts. Heero lui laissa le glaçon avec reluctance, voulant garder le contact, et ses mains continuèrent à caresser son front et ses joues. Duo était assez drogué pour qu'il ne trouve pas ça suspect et inhabituel, occasionnellement tournant son visage vers ces mains calleuses, comme s'il cherchait le contact, la chaleur.

'Duo…on a tous fais des erreurs. On a tous craqué.'

'Ne me mens pas.' Les yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, et le moniteur se manifesta.

'Je te le jure, c'est la vérité.' Il s'allongea à moitié, arrêtant ses mains et approcha son visage de celui de Duo, 'On a juste été chanceux que personne ne se blesse. Tu te rappelles de la mission où j'ai ramené Quatre dans Wing et qu'on est allé récupérer Sandrock plus tard?'

Il y eut une lueur de confusion dans les yeux de Duo puis il acquiesça, 'Vous aviez caché Sandrock dans la montagne?'

'Oui, c'est ça.' Heero sourit doucement, recommençant à caresser Duo de ses doigts, 'On avait été absents pendant une semaine. On était tous les deux épuisés, nous n'avions pas dormi depuis des jours. Au milieu de la bataille, entourés par des mobiles dolls, Quatre avait oublié comment…piloter.'

Duo parut horrifié, ses yeux exorbités, 'Il a…quoi?'

'Il s'est juste…arrêté. Il a bloqué. Si je n'avais pas été là…' Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

'Vous n'en avez jamais parlé…pourquoi?'

'Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose dont on aime discuter.' Heero rougit et détourna la tête, désolé qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait. Souhaitant vainement qu'ils en avaient parlé. Peut-être que si Duo en avait eu connaissance….

'C'est différent, Heero; Wufei ne va plus jamais me faire confiance.' Sa douleur, sa culpabilité, sa honte étaient palpables.

'J'ai appris à regagner la confiance de Quatre. La première chose que Wufei a demandé quand il a regagné conscience à la planque c'était à propos de toi.' Heero lui dit avec un sourire triste, 'Il avait peur pour toi, réalisant avant nous tous que tu n'étais plus là et m'envoyant te chercher.'

Duo lui lança un regard bizarre, une mixture d'espoir et de désespoir, 'J'aurai tellement souhaité que tu ne me trouves pas' Il murmura faiblement, Heero ne l'entendit presque pas.

Il sentit son propre cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, 'Ne dis pas ça, love, je t'en pris ne dis pas ça.' Ses mains pressèrent fort ses épaules, 'On a besoin de toi; j'ai besoin de toi.'

Finalement, les caresses, les paroles réconfortantes réussirent à lever le brouillard qui obscurcissait la tête de Duo. Il se releva du lit, avec une grimace de douleur et se laissa porter par les mains d'Heero.

'Heero?' Il soupira.

Il s'abaissa doucement, 'Calme, cœur de mon cœur, reste calme.'

Les lèvres qui vinrent chercher les siennes étaient tremblantes et douce et l'invitaient désespéramment. Heero prit l'invitation, mais doucement et avec la plus grande attention, s'arrêtant quand le moniteur le lui indiquait.

'Je t'embrasserai pour te dire bonjour, my little one.' Il souffla près de l'oreille de Duo, 'Et je t'embrasserai pour te dire bonne nuit. Mais jamais, jamais je ne t'embrasserai pour te dire adieu.'

Ce fut la parole de trop pour Duo, qui laissa couler ses larmes, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux d'Heero.

'Duo…dis quelque chose.' Heero l'implora presque, après quelques secondes sous son regard pénétrant.

'Heero…oh s'il te plaît…prends moi dans tes bras?' Son ton était désespéré et affamé, sa voix petite et perdue.

Heero lui sourit chaleureusement, 'Je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont je pourrais, love' Dit-il, essayant de trouver un chemin parmi les fils et les tubes. Duo essaya de se dégager avec difficulté, et le simple fait de glisser son corps de quelques centimètres le laissait pantelant, mais Heero fut capable de s'allonger à ses côtés et de l'enlacer, et Duo s'y réfugia avec un soupir, pressant son visage contre la poitrine de son partenaire.

'Tu es chaud' Il marmonna, une fois installé, et Heero ramena les couvertures par-dessus eux.

'Repose toi maintenant, my love. Rendors toi, je suis là.'Heero replaça doucement ses bras bandés sur le lit, s'assurant que rien ne touchait la zone de ses blessures.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, lorsqu'ils se relaxaient tous deux, le moniteur stable et ralentit, et Heero pensa un moment que Duo s'était rendormi, mais soudain sa voix retentit, douce.

'Heero…qu'est-ce que je vais faire?'

'Tu va continuer à t'accrocher.' Heero lui dit, ayant trouvé la réponse en entrant dans sa chambre, 'Tu va continuer à t'accrocher parce que je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi.'

Sa seule réponse fut un petit soupir, alors il continua.

'Tu va te reposer, et tu va te rétablir.' Heero caressa son visage de ses doigts, 'On va te faire sortir de là, et nous allons nous accrocher…ensemble.'

'Je…je ne sais pas…' Heero pouvait distinguer le doute dans sa voix inquiète. Je ne sais pas si je peux, lui disait sa voix. Et si j'hésitais à nouveau? Et si quelqu'un d'autre se blessait à cause de moi? Si cette personne c'était toi? Je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez fort. Je suis fatigué et j'ai froid et je souffre, et je ne suis même pas sûr d'être arrivé à mes limites.

Heero entendit tout ça seulement avec les quelques syllabes avortées qui furent murmurées.

'Je serai là pour t'y aider.' Heero embrassa son front qui reposait sous son menton, 'Tu peux danser pour moi, et je te laverai de tes pêchés…On se lavera mutuellement.'

Duo leva ses yeux vers le visage d'Heero longuement. Il vit de la réelle compréhension dans le regard qu'il rencontra. Compréhension et acceptation et il sut que la danse ne serait plus le flirt sauvage avec la mort, mais il pouvait sentir que Heero détenait le pouvoir d'absolution dans son cœur.

'Je crois…que j'aimerais bien ça…' Duo lui répondit, et s'autorisa à plonger dans le sommeil, en sécurité dans les bras d'Heero.

Fin!

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et à bientôt sur "The Ion Arc"!

Reviews?


End file.
